Looooooooooooong Summer
by Saith-chan
Summary: Sonic and the gang and a few others are at a summer camp for the summer!Will they be able to survive?Find out inside!Parings: ShadOc,SonAmy,TailsCream,KnuxRouge.Rated for bad words and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Author note-Hi my first fan fic! If you can't tell it's a Sonic fan fic okay?

diclaimer-I don't own Sonic,Shadow,Tails,Eggman,Amy,Kunx,Rouge,or any of the other sonic originals.

claimer-I do own Sally,and a few others if you wish to know who I own then e-mail me or ask me though aim.I had to start this over thanks to the adaminsangry twitch hopefuly i'll find the secound chapter soon so yeah...but yes..I am almost done with chapter 4 and that means if I find chapter 2 then I will have four chapters done.

Chapter 1-a loooooong summer

"Why me?Why?"Whined the 17 year old sister of Sonic the hedgehog,Sally (Rage) the Hedgehog.She was wearing her normal outfit,a dark blue t-shirt with gray falmes and a black long sleeved shirt underneith it along with darker blue jeans also with gray flames.Sally was a blue hedeghog like her brother and had her quills styled like Sonics.She was trying to shut a stupid stuit case that refused to close.Finnaly,she ended up sitting on it although that really didn't make a diffrence,but it was good enough for her to shut it.Jumping off her top bunk Sally glanced around hte room hoping that it wasn't a mistake to leave her sword there while she went off to summer camp with the others.

"hey Sal you ready?"asked Sonic,sticking his head into his sisters room making sure that she hadn't run off.

"yeah yeah ...I'm commin.."Muttered Sally pocketing her chaos emerald and picking up her suite case and walking out he door,following Sonic as he left."Oh god...knowing me I'm gonna fall-"her thoughs were interupted as she wasn't looking and ended up falling down the stairs and ramming into Sonic,then landing in a tangled heap and the bottom of the stairs,trying to get away from Sonic.

"GOD!why do you have to be a klutz?"grumbled Sonic,trying to untangle himself from his sister.

"Well i'm just glad that -OUCH"Sally stoped talking just as her suitecase fell on her foot,almost causing her to say something she didn't exactly want to.

"Well serves you right for being such a klutz."muttered Sonic getting up and walking out the door,muttering something about Sally.Sally got up and kicked the suitecase before swearing rapidly under her breath and grabbing the suite case and heading out after Sonic.

"'Bout time Sal.Get in a fight with something again?"asked Crimson Sallys friend.Crimson had icy blue quills along with red quills,and red eyes.She wore a blue shirt with dark blue stripes on it along with ice blue jeans with a red stripe at hte bottem of the back of hte pant leg.She also had one icy blue fingerless glove and a red fingerless glove and a dark crimson chain hanging off her pants.She also had purples shoes like Sonic's.

"Shuddup..."growled Sally throwing her stuff into the luggage compartment and boarding the bus that had gotten there only a few minuets before.Glad to be the first on the bus Sally took a seat in the back of the bus and streached out,taking up the whole seat.

"How did I know I would find you back here?"asked a voice.

"Ha ha Shadow,if you don't want to find yourself in a world of hurt then shut up."Muttered Sally,apparently ticked.She closed her eyes and hoped that she would fall asleep quickly so she could avoid the annoying singing that everyone had to do unless they were asleep.Shadow smirked and followed suit and stretched out on the other back seat,quickly closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

"Oh god no."muttered Shadow as he heard an all too well known voice.

"Why now...why us?"muttered Sally as she waited for the impending doom.

"Get off our seats!"Snarled Sonic.

"Yeah right faker,and these aren't your seats...do you see your name?No I didn't think so!"growled Shadow.Sally stayed quiet as Shadow and Sonic began to agrue.

Finally Sally lost her temper and hissed."If you guys want to avoid the singing then head to the middle of the bus,there's no speakers there,and there are some pretty loud ones back here.This is a different bus than normal you know."

Sonic looked at his sister for a moment before saying"Err yeah..."and quickly went towards the middle of the bus dragging Amy,Tails and Cream with him.

"You pick the perfect times don't you?"asked Shadow.He waited for an answer for a while then looked at Sally and saw that she was already asleep.Shadow winced as the speakers blared to life and began to play the camp song,which was very annoying."Here we go.."He muttered closing his eyes and trying to block out hte sounds.

3 hours later.

"Were here!"yelled Sonic jumping out of the bus,eager to stretch his legs.

"Hey Sally wake up were here"said Shadow standing up.

"Awww man..."Muttered Sally slowly waking up.She rubbed the sleep form her eyes and walked off the bus following Shadow."God I hate this part.."She muttered grabbing her bag and heading to the bulletin board and reading who was in what cabins.She scrolled down the list then her eyes widened as she saw who she had to deal with."Oh god no"She said looking towards her cabin mates..

dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn will Sally survie?Who are her cabin mates?Where is the smoothie bar? Find out in the next chapter!

please reviewoh and if you want your charrie in here then tell me and yes for everyone who had their charries in before,I shall keep them in.


	2. Chapter 2

Reveiws: Phaontom86:Of corse I would bring it back!What?Do you think i'd let my first fanfic rot in the grave?NEVER!

dorko4u:Thanks!

Hi i'm back with another chapter!Oh and PLEASE REIVEW!

dicslaimer:I don't own Sonic and the gang.

claimer:I own Sally,Crimson and a few others.

Phantom86 belongs to Phantom86

Chapter 2:survive untill campfire...

* * *

...Sonic and Shadow,who were staring at her. 

"Oh god how can this get any worse?"muttered Sally glancing at the cabin number and angerly stoping off the the cabin.Phantom 86 watched Sally go,a smirk hidden behind the dark that was caused by his coat.Phantom wore a large black coat like a druid,with his face hidded by the darkness within the hood.You can only see his red eyes.

"She's gonna have a blast"muttered Phantom,completly sacastic.He looked at the board and noticed that he had a cabin to himself."Works for me"he said walking off,glad to have a cabin alone.

"You know Sonic...theres a probity of there only being two bunk beds..."said Shadow

"Yeah so?"replied Sonic

"Well Sally has most likely reached the cabin and if she has then she has allready claimed one...That means thers one up for grabs...race you to the cabbin,winner gets bunk bed.but-"Shadow stoped talking just as Sonic raced past him."If you break anything on the way there then you lose"he finished taking out his chaos emerald and chaos controled to the cabin.

"Why did they have to drag me along anyways?I hate going to summer camp.I would rather hang out on my island,but nooooooo Sonic said that we were going to have fun...This isn't very fun"growled Sally as she sat on a window sill glaring at the top bunk next to the door that happened to be hers."How the heck did I get stuck in a guys cabin anyways!What did they have too many girls and not enough room in the girls cabin?"Shadow appeared out of nowhere and claimed the other top bunk jsut as Sonic made it to the cabin.

"Man i'm last...damn it!I shoulda known shadow was going to use his emerald..."growled Sonic throwing his stuff onto a bottem bunk."And by the way here you two."growled Sonic thorwing both Sally and Shadow a slightly heavy packet.

"Wats this?"asked Shadow,opening the packet.

"I don't know...one of the people at the office gave them to me...I didn't get one."Said Sonic sitting down on his bed.Sally qiuckly sliced open the pakage and looked inside.Instanly she began to sneeze.Shadow opened his packet looking at Sally with a confused expression on his face and looked into the packet.

"Sneezing power...a..achoo!What kind of joke-"Sally broke off as she noticed Sonic was missing.

"That little bastard.."growled Shadow tossing his packet aside and running off so he coudl kill Sonic,still suffering from the affects from the powder.Sally tossed her packet into the trash and jumped down from the window sill to the cabin floor,immeadtly slipping on something when she landed.

"What tha heck?"mutterd Sally,grabbing a bed for some support.She stood up and looked around.She noticed that the floor was lightly coated with something slippery,what she couldn't tell.

"Are all the beds homes to bugs?"wondered Phantom as he looked around the cabin.Bugs were crawling across the floor,and on the beds and on the wall."Actualy ...don't asnwer that"He muttered seting down his stuff and walking out the door.The first thing he noticed was that there was a lot of yelling,so he went to find out what was going on.He walked up to Crimson and asked"Whats going on?"

"Sonic and Shadow are trying to beat the crap out of each other...why?"Said Crimson looking at Phantom.

"Well I just got out here."Said Phantom.

"Oh"Said Crimson turing bck to the fight.

"Chaos Control"Snarled sally,dissapearing from the cabin and appearing back outside.She walked up to the group and manged to get in the middle of the fight./She began to rty and hold back both hedgehogs the best she could."Allright you two!Break it up unless you want a few broken bones."She snarled,intense fire burning in her eyes."Shadow,you can kill Sonic once we get back from the camp.Same goes for you to Sonic.Get back to the cabin now"She hissed at them.

"You can't me me"Said Sonic and Shadow at the same time.

"You wanna bet?"Growled Sally,looking at both of them.Sonic took one look at Sally and stalked off muttering something.It took longer to get rid of Shadow.It was like a intese staring match.Shadow glared at Sally and Sally glared back at him.Finaly after what seamed to be a few hours(only two minuets),Shadow finnaly left.Sally smirked then ran off twoards the river she had seen earlyer.

"Whao..."muttered Phantom,looking at the direction Sally had gone."That was a bit scary...but yet entertaining."

"Sally probly only came here to keep Shadow and Sonic from killing each other..."Said Tails.

"most likely"Replied Knucles.

"Err okay...uhh shows over you guys...go back to your cabins or go for a swim in a river,just don't fight"Said a camp offical,Twaini.

"Yeah yeah yeah"The group mumbled all breaking apart.Amy and Cream went for the river,Rouge flew off into the forest,Tails went back to his cabin,and Phantom and Knuckles talked about the bug problem the camp had.Crimson sighed and looked around before walking back to her cabin and pulling out a book to read.

DINNER TIME...

"IT'S DINNER TIME!COME AND GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"Yelled Twaini,though a mega phone.The first ones there were Sally,Cream,and Amy.Sally let go of Cream and Amy and walked in to the kitchen,grabbing a plate and grabbing her dinner.Amy and Cream followed her.

"Whao...lots of good looking food!"said cream.

"Yeah I know.."said Amy,almost drooling when she saw her faveroite food.The next two to arive were Sonic and Shadow.They were still glaring at each other wishing that they could fight,but of course Sally was there and so were a few others.They would have to fight somewhere in the woods away from camp.Silently they grabed plates and began to get their food.Phantom came next then Knucles then Tails.Then finnaly Crimson and Rouge came,each one looking starved.

"You can eat in you cabins or anywhere just as long as you don't litter."Said Twaini.Sally grinned and walked out and headed for the cabin.She sat on the steps and began to eat,wishing that she was still at home.After a few minuets,Sonic and Shadow both came into veiw.Sally figured Sonic was only there so he could steal her chilli dogs and Shadow was there to probly just make sure that Sally didn't kill Sonic before he did.Sally handed Sonic a chilli dog befor he got the idea to steal it off her plate,which would have probly caused a big fight since Sally liked chilli dogs almost as much as Sonic.Grabbing the chilli dog almost instaly Sonic shot a look that said something that resembled thanks to Sally.Sally finsished before the boys and walked inside and dropped her paper plate in the trash.then walked forward,expecting to fall.

"I am not eating anywhere near those bugs...they would probly eat all my food"said Phantom,sitting down at a picnic table.

"You never told me how bad the bugs are exactly"said Knucles,sitting down next to Phantom.

"Bugs?"asked Tails,sitting next to Knucles.

"Yeah bugs...theres a lot in my cabin...if you want i'll show ya.."said Phantom,taking a bite of pizza.

"Tommarrow"said Knuckles,looking at Phantom.

"Why?"

"Because i'm pretty sure Sonic and Shadow are gonna do something tonight and I want ot be ther to help Sally just incase they fight."

"Oh.."

Tails had pretty much blocked out the conversation as he was eating.

"30 MIUNETS UNTILL CAMP FIRE!"yelled Twaini,loud enough for every one to hear him.

"Hey guys come here"Said Sally,looking around.

"What?"grumbled Sonic,walking in with Shadow following silently.

"That"said Sally poiting to the gaint hole in the roof."And that"said Sally pointing to the note on the wall.

Shadow walked over to the note and read it aloud.

"Dear Sonic Shadow and Sally,

Yes I know who you are.How couldn't I?After all you live in my cabin.

Consider this a warning,get out now or suffter the concequences.

From,Cantis The Ghost."

"What?"Asked Sonic looking around.

"Cantis,Cantist ghost"said Shadow,also looking around.

"Well i'm not gonna belive ghost stories you guys,it's probly Crimson trying to scare us,and no ghost could knock a hole in our roof."Said Sally looking at the hole.

"I'm gonna go get something to patch up that stupid hole"muttered Sonic,walking out the door.

"And i'm gonna find out who wrote this note."Said Shadow.

"And i'll stay here to see if this ghost is real or not."muttered Sally,jumping on to her bed.She watch as Sonic and Shadow walked out the door befor muttering"A ghost?Ha!"She leaned againts the wall and waited and waited."God why is it so cold in here?"asked Sally,looking at the thermostat."80 degrees?It's hot!Why do I feel so cold?"She muttered getting under her blankets and quickly fallling asleep.

Sally's dream

Sally was walking though the camp forest heading to the river.She thought she heard the river and began to run.She kept running for was seemed to be an hour untill she found her self standing in a clearing of darkness.Suddenly a pure black hedgehog with a pure red sword ran at sally,managing to slash sallys arm.Wincing in pain Sally muttered"This can't be real...i'm in my cabin...wait.."She looked at the figure and said" Your Cantist!"

"Very good girl...since you figured it out I can't kill you now,but if you tell the others about me I will kill you."Growled Cantist dissapearing with a pop.

"What the heck jsut happened?"wondered Sally

End Sally's dream

"SALLY!WAKE UP BITCH!"Snarled Sonic,baging his sister on the head.

"ouch...Sonic shut up"growled Sally hiding under the covers again.

"Come on!We have to go to camp fire!"growled Sonic."Shadows allready there!"

"FINE!I'll be there in a minuet."growled Sally,getting up.

"Good"muttered Sonic walking outt he door.Sally sighed and jumped down from her bed.She noticed that there was a long scratch running down her arm."Odd"she muttered walking into the bathroom and pulling out a bandage roll and bandaged up her arm.Sighing she took out her chaos emerald and warped to the camp fire just as they were about to beging...

* * *

Sally: o.O Cantist?where tha heck did you think of that name? 

Cantist: oh and girl by the way,even mention my name and your in a wrold of hurt.

sally: and you think i'm afraid of a ghost?

sonic:your afraid of zombies,pink...ect.

sally: SHUT UP!

Me:please revewie!i need ideas for scary stories and more charries!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...kill me for the spelling errors...yeah yeah what ever...Sorry 'bout the wait,i had to get rid of a few major projects...Stupid mddle school teachers...If your charrie isn't in this chapter don't worry,they will be in the next one.Okay?So don't kill me for it.So lets get on with the story.Oh and yes to aplogise for the wait you get an extra long chapter yay!

Disclaimer: i don't own Sonic and the gang

claimer: i do own Sally,Crimson,Rift,Radar,Twaini,and Cantis

Bubbles: HEY!Don't forget me,Glow,Candy and Maei!

Me: Okay...and I also own Bubbles and Maei,Glow belongs to my friend and Candy belongs to my other friend.

Celestial belongs to Celestial the Hedgird

Phantom belongs to Phantom86

Max Fuchs belongs to Max Fuchs

Scorch belongs to Wishes are Eternal

* * *

Chapter 3 Campfire,how wonderful

"Oh!Sally your here!Good,that means we can get started!"Said Twaini,watching as Sally walking into the light of the campfire and sat down on a log."As you can see,there are alot of cabins with barely any to no people in them,the reason is becuase two of our busses got side tracked and are running late,so you guys will be meeting your new cabin mates at about lunch time,and yes the cabin list will be back up with the names of the others.You will all be in the same cabins but if you want you can check the lists when we post them tormarrow or just wait and be surprised."

"Whatever"grumbled Sally.

"Fine"Muttered Shadow,not really caring.

"Yeah yeah yeah"Sighed Sonic,secretly wishing that they would trade Sally for Amy.The other camp members grumbled their replies.

"Okay...Do you guys want to hear a camp lengend?"Asked Twaini,looking at the group.

"YEAH!"They all shouted together,well at least everyone but Sally.Sally wasn't exactly looking forward to this part of camp,she hated scary storyies for many reasons.Her main reason was probly that she could relate to a lot of them and each story she could relate to brought back memories that were very very very painful.

"Fine,but first I must know,who ended up in cabin 6?"Asked Twaini.

Sonic immeaditly said"Me,Shadow,and Sally."

"Then I feel sorry for you."Replied Twaini."Your cabin happends to be haunted by a very voilent ghost who wants to avenge her death,by killing every person who gets her cabin.So far only Cantis has manged to kill only 3 people,each of them hedgehogs who looked alot like you three.That happened 15 years ago,in 6 days it will be the 16th anaversry of Cantis's killings.Every one who is in Cantis's cabin dosen't leave camp without a scar.Who ever she strikes first gets the worst.She ends up using them to kill everyone else,unless they have a strong will and almost every one she picks first ends up having a strong will.Actuly every one she picks has a strong will."Everyone looked at Twaini excluding Sonic,Shadow and Sally.Sonic and Shadow pretty much belived him while Sally had snuck off to sit on the roof of the highest building,the kitchen.

"Where did Sally go to?"Crimson wondered aloud, noticing Sallys dissapreance.

"With her,who knows."Said Shadow,closing his eyes.It looked like Shadow was thinking but insted he was homing in on Sallys chaos emerald.He opened his eyes as he pinpointed her emerald."I'll go find her"Without waiting for a reply Shadow got up and walked away,heading twoards the forest in order to lead them away from Sally.He figured that if she dissapred then she had a good reason and didn't want to be followed.

"He shouldn't have done that"Muttered Twaini,watching shadow go.

"Why?"Asked Tails,turning to look at Twaini.

"Becuase Cantis isn't the only ghost here.Theres the ghost of the murder that killed Cantis.He wanders the forest at night,searching for any one who was foolish enough to wander out into the forset alone.When he finds them he kills them.Sonic...do you think you could still catch up to Shadow?"Stated Twaini.

"YEAH!"Grinning,Sonic got up and sped off in the direction Shadow went.He skidded to a stop about 3 secound later as he saw Sadow sitting in a tree.

"What do you want faker?"Asked Shadow,looking at Sonic.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get yourself killed by a ghost,after all thats my job."Growled Sonic,glaring at Shadow.

"Ghosts?Ha!I don't belive in ghosts!"Growled Shadow.

(To the others...)

"Sonic and Shadow will be fine."Said Knuckles,looking around.Sally still hadn't showed up.

"We should turn in,I'm sure they will turn up in the moring"Said Pantom,looking around and yawning.

"Alright,you guys can go to sleep and if any of you hapen to be awake when Sally gets back tell her she's to report to me at 6 am sharp"Said Twaini,walking twoards his cabin.The group separated and headed off twoards their cabins.

"Can i spend the night in your guys cabin?I don't feel like being eaten by bugs."Asked Phantom,looking at Tails and Kunckles.

"Fine here"Said Tails.They both look at Kunckles who just nodded and ran off twoards the cabin.

"Thanks?Said Phantom,running off after Knuckles.Tails ran off after the others.

(Now where was Sally?)

Sally winced as the scratch on her arm pulsed with extream pain.It had started to do that the first time she heard Cantis's name spoken by Twaini.She tried to block out the conversation of the others as they talked about Cantis but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Damn it!"Growled Sally angerly."CANTIS!What the hell did you do?"screamed Sally in her mind.Sally was surprised when she got a replie from Cantis.

"What?I didn't tell you?Oh sorry,I guess I forgot.That scratch gives me access to your mind.I can read your thoughts and use you as a puppet if i want."Replied Cantis.

"Damn it!That still dosen't explain the pain!"Sally hissed.

"Oh I was getting to that you little bitch.Everytime you hear my name,the dark margic that resides in you,my dark magic, get closer to the bone in your arm,and once it reaches your bone...let's just say you won't even care who you kill cause you'll wont even rember them."Growled Cantis.

"Bastard"Growled Sally,jumping down from the kitchen roof.

"Sally!"Sally looked up as Crimson came running over to her."Where were you?You missed alot!You missed the story about Cantis and the ghost that killed her."

"Don't say that name"Sally hissed in pain,grabbing her arm.

"What?Cantis?"Said Crimson completly clueless.

"Yes"Growled Sally,gritting her teeth.

"Are you okay?"Asked Crimson looking at her firend.

"Yeah...i'm fine..."Muttered Sally,avoiding Crimsons gaze.She didn't want Crimson to see the pain in her eyes.

"Okay...um Shadow and Sonic went looking for you and Twaini wants to see in the morning 6 am sharp.Night!"Said Crimson running off twoards her cabin.Sally sighed in relife as the pain subsided.She looked out twoards the forest,then ran to the cabin and jumped into her bed,not caring if Sonic or Shadow were still out looking at her.She quickly fell asleep knowing that Cantis would pop up sometime.

(back with Sonic and Shadow)

Sonic stood there glaring at Shadow,Shadow sat there glaring at Sonic.Finnaly Shadow closed his eyes and said"Let's go Sonic.Sallys back at the cabin."

"How do you know?"Asked Sonic,partly surprised.

"I can track chaos energy that is emmited by the chaos emeralds.I've been tracking Sally this hole time."Replied shadow.

"Then why didn't you jsut go to her?"Asked Sonic,walking back twoards the cabin.

"Because I fuigured she might want a little time alone since she left."Said Shadow,following Sonic.After a few secounds of silence both began to run and they reached the cabin almost instanly.Stepping inside and turing on the light,Sonic looked around.Nothing had been destoryed and no ghosts were visable.

"Turn out the light"Grumbled Sally,tossing a hard back book at Sonic.SHe grumbled something else then hid under her covers.

"Ouch!Hey!"Groweled Sonic angerly as the book hit him in the head.He turned out the light and went to bed,falling asleep quickly.Shadow got into bed and had trouble falling asleep.Finnaly he fell asleep.

_Shadows dream_

Shadow looked around,he was in the camp forest again?

"What the heck?"muttered Shadow,looking around.Shadow's ears peared as he heard a voice that sounded oddly like Sallys and a voice that he didn't reconise.Silently Shadow headed twoards the source of the voices and hid in the shadows.He saw Sally and an albino hedgehog arguing about something.

"Bitch!If you hurt my friends or my brother your gonna..."Sally trailed off as she grabbed her arm in pain.

"I'm gonna what?With that scratch I gave you ,you cant do anything to me"Groweld the hedgehog.

"Can you fight as well as you can use your black magic Cantis?"Challenged Sally.

"Of course I can!If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get,but that comes later,first i msut get rid of a little pest named Shadow."Said Cantis,looking directly at Shadow,Sally followed Cantis's gaze and growled angerly.

"Leave Shadow out of this,actualy leave everyone out of this Cantis!You can go after them when i'm dead but not any time before then!"Growled Sally,glaring at Cantis.

Shadow would have liked to see what happened next but both he and Sally woke up,Sally look as if she was about to start screaming.Shadow looked over at Sally,who looked back at him,completly covered in sweat.Sally groaned as the alarm clock went off,increasing her head ache.

"Turn that damnthing off..."Grumbled Sonic,tossing his pillow at the alarm clock.

"Damn it!It's 6...what the hell did I do to deserve punishment at this time in the moring..."Growled Sally,jumping down from her bed and walking into the bathroom,taking a bottle of quill jell with her.Shadow snickered at Sally,who looked alot like a pissed off blue version of Amy,the way her quills were.Almost 30 secounds later Sally zoomed out of the cabin and headed off twoards the coulser cabin.

"You and Sally both look like Amy in the moring"Stated Shadow,trying not to crack up as he watched Sonic get out of bed and take his bottle of quill gel to the bathroom.

"Shudup"Growled Sonic,angerly slamming the door shut.Shadow grinned and jumped down from his bed and walked out the door,hoping to get a morning run in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KITCHEN DUTY!"That could be heard all over the camp."WHAT THE HECK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"yelled Sally angerly as she grabbed the keys from Twaini and stalked off twoards the kitchen."Stupid little bastard,fucking bitch.What the fuck did I do?All I did was try to get some time to think!Did that even help?NO DAMNIT NO!"She growled angerly.She nearly kicked the kitchen door open after she unlocked it.She slammed it shut and grabed an apron,still muttering curses.

"What's with you miss i'm so ticked off.Normaly only I can get you this ticked off."Said a voice.Sally turned around to face Bubbles,her chao.

"Shut up."Growled Sally,grabbing Bubbles and tossing her out of the kitchen."How the heck did she get here?"Wondered Sally as she grabbed a few eggs from the fridge and turned on the stove.She angerly cracked the eggs into a bowl and places a pan on the stove top,beating the eggs quickly.She poured the eggs into the pan and began to cook the rest of the breakfast.

(Now over to the others)

"Okay you guys have about one hour untill it's time to get breakfast,and yes Sally is cooking it.Sonic don't groan or else you will have to help her.You can do anything untill it's time for breakfast so see you back here when it's time."Said Twaini,walking off twoards the archery feilds.

"Wow...that means i'm skipping breakfast."Said Sonic looking around.

"Nah...your sisters cooking isn't that bad Sonic.I kinda like her cooking"Admitted Shadow,walking off twoards the kitchen.

"Yeah Sonic, you probly haven't even tried Sally's cooking yet have you?"Said Amy walking over to him and latching on to his arm.

"Well err no..."Mumbled Sonic,despertly trying to get away from Amy.

"Then what are you afraid of?"Asked Bubbles,poping up behind Sonic."I have to live with her cooking and I'm not dead yet now am I?"

"Okay okay okay!I'll try her food but that's all."Growled Sonic.

"Good!"Said Amy,tightening her grip on Sonic's arm."Come on!We're gonna go on a walk in to forest."She then began to drag Sonic twoards the forest.Knuckles grinned,while Tails snickered uncontrolably.Phantom watched them go,wondering how Sonic puts up with Amy.

"Yeah..so how bad are those bugs again?"Asked kunckles,walking off with Phantom and Tails.

(to the kitchen)

"You know you look good in a apron."Said Shadow,slightly blushing.Sally turned around and looked at shadow comfused.

"Okay...Shadow your scaring me"Statated Sally,trying to retie her apron."Stupid apron..."

"Want some help?"Asked Shadow walking over to Sally.Without waiting for her reply,Shadow swiftly tied Sally's apron for her, causing her to blush.

"Err yeah thanks..."Muttered Sally,tryign to keep her self away form turning an even darker red."Umm you watch the stuff on the stove while I get everything set up."She quickly grabbed the cereals and took them out to the buffe.She opened them up and began to pour them into their slots/containers untill the containers were filled.Then she took the remaining ceral back to the kitchen.She placed them in the cubbord and grabbed the plate of pancakes and took it into the other room and ended up setting it on the counter where the eggs and oatmeal were allready.

"So Sally,enjoying quality time with you boy friend?"Asked Bubbles,flying over to Sally and landing on her head.

"Shadow isn't my boy friend,he's uhhh ummm just a very good friend"Said Sally,defensively.

"Sure he is"Said Bubbles,completly sarcastic.

"Shut up.."Growled Sally.She knocked bubbles off her head and glanced at the clock."Oh crap.Damn it!Shadow!Is everything else ready?"

"Yeah why?"Replied Shadow

"We have 5 min to get everything else out here."Said Sally.

"Crap!"Growled Shadow as he shovled the bacon and sasuges onto two seprate plates.He barley avoided running into Sally as they raced back and forth trying to get everything else in place.They manged to get everything done just as Twaini came in to tell them to get going.

"Oh wow,your done...okay then.I'll get everyone back here to eat and I hope you cooked enough food,the other busses came."Said Twaini,looking at Sally and Shadow.He walked out side and yelled"BREAKFAST IS READY!"Then he walked back in and grabbed a plate,and began to get his food.Sally had allready grabbed her food and had evacuated to the kitchen to avoid the mad rush and noise.She had a head ache and didn't feel like having a worse one.She absent mindly picked at her food,thinking about what Bubbles said.

"Me and Shadow?Together?No way"She muttered."But yet...he seemed..."Her thoughts were interupted by two blurrs zooming into the room and locking the boors."Ackk!"Said sally as she was tackled by her firends,Glow and Candy.Glow was a orange two tailed fox(tail's sister) with a blue flower behind her ear and she wore a black and silver tank top with a silver pair of shorts.Candy was a magenta colored blue eyed echidna with silver stipes on her arms.She wore a gray t shirt with the words Master Emerald imprented on the front with blue jean shorts.Both were 14 years old.

"Hey Sal!"Said Candy excitedly.

"HI!"Said Glow,the faint blue aura of hers was now almost as blue as Sally.

"Get off...Can't breath"Growled Sally,trying to push them off her.

"Oops sorry Sal"They said,getting up.Sally sighed and picked herself up and smiled slightly,happy to notice that her breakfast was still safe on the counter.

"I didn't expect you two to come."said Sally,looking at the other girls.

"Neither did we,but Maei dragged us here."Said Glow.

"Oh joy."Muttered Sally,rolling her eyes."Who's cabins are you in?"

"We're with Amy,Cream,and Rouge"Stated Candy,proudly.

"Okay,yeah that's good."Said Sally finishing her meal.

"Why?"Asked Candy.

"Because I didn't think you wanted to be stuck with me Sonic and Shadow."Stated Sally.

"Oh and Radar."Said Glow.

"R.a.Rad..Radar?"Suttered Sally,her fear showing in her eyes.

"Yeah.."muttered Glow,who knew exactly why Sally was afraid.

"Damn it!"Growled Sally,throwing away her plate."First I have a ghost after me,and now Radar?How can it be worse?"

"Eggman is here"Said Candy

"Forget I said that"Muttered Sally.Boy was this going to be a boring summer.The only things she had to do was stay alive and cook.Yay for her.Sally growled something under her breath and kicked the door leading to the outside open,then stalked off somewhere.

"We should follow her.."Muttered Glow.

"Nah...I know where she's going anyways.She's heading to that river we saw."Said Candy,grinning.

"Wait...and the whole camps supposted to go swimming today too..."Muttered Glow,completly understanding.

"That means we have time to snoop in Sally's diary and get ready!"Exclaimed Candy,running out the door.Glow followed quickly.

* * *

Okay thats the end of this Chapter.YAY! If I haven't mention your charater yet don't kill me.It shall happen in the next chapter.Oh and if you want the story behind Sally Vs Radar,jsut reveiw and I will tell it in the next chapter.Yes I know my spelling could be improved but right now i'm pretty busy with the end of school approaching.

Sally:I hate you neo

Me:I said don't tell them my name!

Sally:Why not **_NEO_**?

Neo: Shut up!-grabs chain saw-

Sally: Eeeeeeepppp-hides behind Shadow-Save me!

Shadow: Errr Chaos control!-warps off somewhere with Sally-

Sally:-in china- Thanks Shadow!

Shadow- yeah yeah yeah...

Sonic: errr...review?


	4. Chapter 4

YAHOO!Chapter 4Yayerrr...yeah.Oh in the last chapter,I said Cantis was an albino heggie.She really is an albino heggie but she uses her powers to discuise herself when she acttacks people who don't know who she is.And Glow is Tails' older sister(obusily)To find out who owns who,go to the preiveious chapter.Oh Shay is owned by my friend Starflightbyday on neopets.Just search for Starflightbyday on neopets and you'll get Shay's basic desctiption.Oh yeah!I don't need morke fan charries right now but when I do I shall say so!I still have to find places to put at least 3 more charaters.

Sally: -still in China-Shadow...you know we should be going back...

Shadow-Aww who cares?Right now i just want to get away from the chaos back there.

Sally: Good point.

Sonic: -watching them from up in the sky-Dang it!Tails can you see anything?-goes back to watching Sally and Shadow-

Tails: How can i look when I'm poileting this stupid plane?

Sonic: Oh yeah.

* * *

Chapter 4 a relaxing time at the river and a disco party?

Sally sighed and gazed at her chaos emerald boredly,as she sat in a tree next to the river.She didn't bother to read the camp schedule on the bulleten board on her way to the river so she didn't know what to expect when Glow and Candy emerged from the forest,a few feet away from the tree, holding Sally's towel and sunscreen along with their own stuff.

"Here Sal."Said Glow,tossing Sally her towel and sun screen."We figured you forgot to check the bullentin board so we brought you your stuff before every one else get here.The whole camps going to swim."

"Oh..."Muttered Sally,catching her towel and sunscreen,then jumping down.She pocketed her chaos emerald and quickly changed into her swim stuff.(she had her swim stuff on under her clothes)

"Wow,I never knew you wore a bikni Sal"Said Candy,giggeling a bit.

"I'm pretty sure Shadow will die when he sees you!"Said Glow,trying not to crack up.

"Shuddup you little terps"Growled Sally,wishing she could just kill them."Wait...why would I want to kill them when all they said were a few meaningless words,oh I know why.The little rat that enjoys toying with me named Cantis is doing this."She thought.

"Watch it girl.You know what I can do to you!Or did you forget?"Replied Cantis.Sally winced in pain for a secound as a sering pain shot though her arm.

"Sally?You okay?"Asked Glow,watching Sally.

"Yeah i'm fine..."Muttered Sally,grabbing her stuff and tossing it into a pile next to Glow and Candy's stuff.She walked over to the river and let her feet dangel over the edge,as she sat down and just stared into the clear water.Sally's ear twitched as the rest of the camp came into her hearing range,although they were far off Sally could hear them like if she was 5 feet away and they were talking normaly.

"Awwww man why me?"Yep that was Sonic,definetly Sonic.

"Hey faker.If your afraid of water why don't you learn how to swim?After all if you learn how to swim then you won't be afraid of water any more.I'm pretty sure Sally wouldn't mind teaching you"Replied Shadow.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES!"

"How about you bastards both be quite?"Snarled Radar's voice."The only thing Sally can do is fight,and she's hardly good at that."

"What's with you and Sally?She's probly done nothing to you!"Snarled another voice.That was Maei,Sally's newest friend.That surprised Sally considering she had never heard Maei using that tone of voice.

"What's with you?Butting into other peoples conversations?Talk about rude."Snarled Radar.

"Ha!Me rude?When is it rude to defend your friends?"Snarled Maei.

"Cool it you two!We're here!"Sighed Twaini,as they came to the river.Glow and Candy looked at the group before going back to trying to get a nice nap,while Sally just continued to stare at the river.Radar walked over to her and whispered something in her ear that made Sally wince.Sally glared at Radar then said something back,which probly wasn't the greatest thing to say.Both Sally and Radar glared at eachother while trying to figure out a way to kill the other one with out getting in troble.Finnaly Radar stalked off somewhere private to think of his plan.Sally sighed and closed her eyes,wondering what she had just done.

"Hey Sal...you okay?"Asked Shadow,walking over to her and sitting down next to her.Sally opened her eyes and noticed that Shadow was wearing swim trunks.

"Yeah...i'm fine."Whispered Sally,her eyes fixed on the water again.

"You mind explaining what's going on with you and Radar?"Asked Shadow.Maei looked around and noticed that they camp has split into groups.Only her,Celestial,Radar,Shay,Rift,and Scorch wern't in a group.Sighing Maei glanced at Radar,then walked over to Celestial.

"Errr hi...i'm Maei"Said Maei,looking at Celestial.Celestial looked at Maei for a moment then slightly smiled.

"Hi Maei.I'm Celestial."Replied Celestial.She looked at Sally then asked"What was with the guy you were arguing with earlyer?"

"I wan't to know that too"Said Scorch,who had walked over."By the way my name's Scorch."

"I don't know much,since Sally hasn't really told me anything but I do know that Sally and Radar will try to kill each other when ever they have the chance."Replied Maei."My name's Maei."

"Odd...and my name's Celestial."Said Celestial.Maei's ears twitched as Shay and Rift joined the group.

"I can give you a bit of info on Radar and Sally"Said Rift,looking at Scorch.Shay,who had recently met the others at the camp listened in,partly wanting to find out more about Radar.

"Err okay."Said Scorch,looking at Rift.

"Okay,you know that Eggman is Sonic's worst enemie right?Well Sally has a mad doctor after her too.Dr.Flames is his name or Flamebutt.Well after a while flamebutt got tired of Sally beating him so he hired Radar,who happened to have experince fighting Sonic and Sally.Radar was created by eggman,using Sonic and Shadow's dna.Eventualy Radar got tired of working for eggy and left.Then that's when Flame hired him.After a while Sally and Radar'a haterid twoards each other grew so much that they would try to kill eachother on sight.They haven't tried killing eachother yet since were here but when they get the chance..."Stated Rift.

"That's it?"Asked Shadow,a bit surprised.He had been listening in on the conversation for a while.

"Yep."Muttered Sally,sighing.Glow looked at Sally and Shadow,then poked Candy and whispered something in her ear.Immeadltly Candy grinned,and got up.She and glow made their way over to Sally and Shadow quietly so that they wouldn't hear them.Quickly,Glow pushed Sally into the water while Candy did the same to Shadow.

"COLD!Cold!Cold cold cold cold!"Whined Shadow as he and Sally resurfaced,both clinging to each other.Sally was glaring at Glow and Candy,wanting so much to kill them then and there.

"Hey!"Said Bubbles,looking at Sally and Shadow.She was laying in a beach chair,getting a tan complet with the mirror thingy."You two caused Sally embarssing pain!Only i'm alowed to do that!"Sally glared at Bubbles for a moment before pushing Shadow away from her and climbing up onto shore.

"Okay whos gonna run first?"Growled Sally,glaring at Glow and Candy.The 14 year old girls took one look at Sally before bolting off in diffrent directions."Oh goody,a challenge"Growled Sally,taking off after Glow.

"Errr Shadow...how can you swim?"asked Sonic,looking at Shadow who happened to be swimming.

"Sally taught me."Stated Shadow.

"Oh.Shouldn't you be going after Glow and Candy?"Asked Sonic.

"Nah...Sally can do a lot worse than I can."Said Shadow,floating on his back.Radar looked at Shadow with intrest,a idea forming in his mind.Maybe Radar could use Shadow to get to Sally.Now that was a thought.

"Eeeek!Sally Stop!"Glow tried to fly higher but every time Sally got ahead of her and blocked her path.(Sally has angel wings that she can make invisable)

"Why should I?"asked Sally angerly,glaring at Glow.

"I won't do it again!I swear!"Stammered Glow,her eyes becoming blurry.

"Whao Glow?I wasn't gonna hurt ou...just scare you a little.."Said Sally,looking at Glow.She ground and waited for Glow to land.

"I'm not vrying about you scaring me Sally,i'm worried about you wings..."Sniffled Glow(She hates seeing things not being able to fly and she likes Sally's wings since Sally can fly for a long time with out getting tired.)

"Wha?"Asked Sally,looking at her wings.Sally blinked in surpise,the feathers were turning black,with red and icy blue,then falling out.After a few secounds Sally only had about 150 feathers left on each wind,and considering the size of Sally's wings that was a big surpise."What tha heck?"Muttered Sally,as she looked at her wings.They looked like a pair of bat wings now.She plucked a feather and yelped in suprise whe the feather disenagrated right after she plucked it.

"Sally,i think we should find Candy and get back...They might get worried."Said Glow,a bit shocked from Sally's wings' sudden change.

"Yeah..."Muttered Sally,thinking for a secound then tackeling something in the bushes.

"Get off Sally!"Growled Shadow,as Sally pinned him to the ground.Sally looked at Shadow,a bit confused why he was there.Candy walked up and stood about 6 feet in front of Sally and Shadow,with Maei,Sonic,Amy,Tails,and Cream following her.Sally instanly jumped away from Shadow,blushing.Sonic looked at Sally with a look that said,I am so gonna enjoy black mailing you with this.

"Any of you say a word and you will find that you can't talk for the rest of your lifes"Sally growled,trying to hide her face.Sonic grinned evily and glanced at Shadow,who was laying on the ground still a bit schocked.

"Oh ho ho ho!So Shadow you have a girl now eh?Odd tastes,going after your rivals sister."Stated Eggman,appearing in the sky sitting in his flying machine.

"Shut up!"Growled Shadow getting up,as red as Sally had been.Sally simply smirked and cracked her kunckles.Even though Sally didn't have her chaos emerlad...oh crap!She left it at the river where Radar was.She mentaly kicked her self for being so stupid.

"What are you doing here anyways Eggman?"Asked Sonic,growling angerly.

"Didn't they tell you?I'm the mechanic,pest control and founder of this camp."Said Eggman,smirking.

"So who cares?"Asked Sally before she walked off back towards the river,not bothering to hide her wings.Shadow watched her go,wondering what had happened to Sally's wings.When Sally reached the river she hid her wings and quickly grabbed her stuff,then warped off back to the cabin.She could have ran back there but she didn't want to hang around to long,and besides everyone was supposed to go back anyways,well thats what she heard before she warped off.

"That was nice!"Exclaimed Blubbles as she flew into Sally's cabin a few minuets later.The camp had just gotten back and everyone was jsut enjoying themsefls."Sally?"Asked Bubbles,poking Sally who was asleep on her bed."SALLY!"Bubbles sighed and shook her head before looking around for Sally's diary.If she wanted to annoy Sally then it was a good idea to read her diary.Smiling Bubbles grabbed Sally's diary and opened it,hoping to find somehting juicy about Shadow,or maybe Radar.Meanwhile Sally contiuned to sleep,although she wished she could wake up.

_Sally's dream_

_"Just show yourself Cantis!"Growled Sally,clearly pissed off._

_"What's with you?"Growled Cantis,appearing from the forest._

_"I was wondering...WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY WINGS?"Growled Sally,showing off her wings._

_"I didn't do that.Well maybe my black magic did...It dose have some side affects,likes changing appearnces."Stated Cantis,glancing at Sally."Oh and jsut to let you know,when I finnaly get control over your body your little boyfriend is gonna be the first to go."_

_"SHUT UP!Shadow is not my FUCKING BOYFRIEND!"Yelled Sally,growling angerly._

_"Sure..."Muttered Cantis,rolling her eyes._

_"BITCH!"Growled Sally,her sword appearing in her hands as she lunged at Cantis._

_"Damnit!"Hissed Cantis,barely avoiding Sally's acttack.In a black flash a black sword appeared in Cantis's hands.Sally instaly recanised it as the one Cantis first acttacked her with._

_"Chaos thorn..."Growled Sally,her sword became longer and seemed to have thorns on the sword._

_"Two can play at that game"Growled Cantis.Cantis copyed Sally's sword and grinned evily.They both charged a the same time,but Sally ducked out of hte way of Cantis's slash and slashed Cantis's arm.Cantis smirked as the sword jsut went though her arm,not even hurting her."You forgot,i'm a ghost.Solid objects can't hurt me."_

_"Oh yeah?Look again!"Growled Sally,jumped away from Cantis.Cantis growled angerly as her arm almost dissapeared._

_"How?"growled Cantis,glaring at Sally.Sally smirked and raised her sword again.Cantis then noticed that Sally's sword had a faint blue auora to it,and that it looked like the blade was covered by water._

_"This sword isn't called water thorn for 'nothin!"Smirked Sally.The auora grew bright as Sally fouced her energy into the sword.She slashed at the air infront of Cantis,as the sword launched a blue engery wave.Cantis growled in anger before dissapreaing into the Shadows._

_"We will finish later girl...but right now i htink you need to go find you bastard boyfirend."Growled Cantis._

_"For the fucking last time!SHADOW IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND!"Growled Sally,glaring at the spot where Cantis was last.Her sword dissapred and Sally woke up._

_End Sally's dream..._

"My head..."Muttered Sally as she sat up.She looked at Bubbles who was sitting at the edge of her bed reading Sally's diary."GIMME THAT YOU LITTLE SNOOP!"Growled Sally,snatching her diary away from Bubbles.

"SALLY! I wasn't done...reading...that..."Bubbles stoped as soon as she saw the expression on Sally's face."I'll be going"She wimpered,flying out the door quickly.As soon as she was out the door,bubbles shivered.The look Sally had given her was nothing like Sally,it was more like...something very horrible."Somethings up and I'm gonna find out"Muttered Bubbles,right before she flew right into Shadow."OUCH!Oh sorry Shadow..."Mutterd Bubbles,looking at Shadow.

"What's wrong?"Asked Shadow,noticing Bubbles sadness.

"I'm worried about Sally...She's not acting like her self...I think-"Shadow stoped Bubbles short.

"I noticed that too,and I think I know why.Have you heared the camp lenged of Cantis?"He asked.Bubbles nodded,she had heard it on the bus."Well I'm pretty sure Sally was the first one Cantis acttacked.If i'm right then Cantis is deanfily using Sally to gether revenge,hence the reason why Sally's acting strange.She's probly fighting to keep control of her mind and body.I'm pretty sure of this because last night I had a combined dream with Sally,and Cantis was there.They way those two were fighting defenitly means something."

"Oh..."Muttered Bubbles.

"You can't tell anyone about this conversation,got it?I don't want Cantis to hurt Sally..."He trailed off.

"I knew it!You and Sally both like each other!You two should go out! I read it in Sally's diary that she thinks you look sexy,and your voice is sexy-"

"And a little chao will find that she can't talk anymore."Growled Sally,as she walked up behind Bubbles.

"Eep!Save me!"Said Bubbles as she hid behind Shadow.Shadow looked at Bubbles then looked at Sally and just looked plain confused.

"Okay...yeah...whatever..."Muttered Shadow,moving away from Bubbles.

"Just don't read my diary...got it?"Groweld Sally,snatching Bubles and glaring at her.Bubbles nodded and flew off when Sally relased her.

"What Bubbles said...she wasn't joking was she?"Asked Shadow,looking at Sally.Sally looked back at him,thinking for a moment.

"Maybe...Maybe not...Just don't get any ideas"Muttered Sally,walking off leaving Shadow to figure out what to do.

"Errr yeah...okay.."Muttered Shadow,walking off.

(3 hours later)

"Okay every one...Tonight we are going to have a party,but there's a catch.During the party there will be contests for certain privlages,and everyone in the camp excluding the musicains providing the music will be expected to participate.If you don't then you automaticly lose a privlage and have to do a job around camp.I shall now anounce the band playing here tonight,and yes the band dose go to this camp currently.May I introduce...Forgotten Dreams!"Announced Eggman,as he talked infront of the group,right outside the party area.

"Who the heck signed us up?GLOW!"Growled Sally angerly as Glow,Candy,and Maei pushed Sally out into veiw.Shadow sighed as he watched the band argue amoung themsefls.

"Errr girls?Girls? GIRLS!"Shouted Eggman angerly.The band stoped arguing and looked at him."I suggest that you three introduce yourselfs"Everyone but Sally nodded.

"I'm Maei and i'm the drummer!"Announced Maei,stepping up.

"I'm Candy and i'm the keyboarder(Dont ask x.x)"Stated Candy,stepping up next to Maei.

"I'm Sally and i'm the lead singer and i'm elecrtic gitar in the band"Stated Sally.

"And Finnaly,i'm Glow the elertic base!We are the Forgotten Dreams!"Yelled Glow excitedly.

"Ah...thank you girls,now could you all please follow me so that we can get this party started?"Asked Eggman,walking into the party"area".Sally,Glow,Candy,and Maei sunck off to the back where the stage was so they could change and also grab their instraments.

"So...did you bring any earplugs?"Asked Kunckles,looking at Sonic.

"No...I didn't know they would be preforming.."Growled Sonic angerly.He had heard them play once before and his ears were still ringing.Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes,then looked aorund.

"Okay everyone when the band is ready we will start our first contest.It's a disco dancing contest and the loser of the dance contest has to be the one who cleans the dishes after every meal."Said Eggman.Shadow stared at Eggman,not bothering to pick his jaw up off the floor.Shadow couldn't dance at all even if his life depended on it.Sally was the first one done so she had to plug in the instraments.She quickly plugged them in and sunck off back stage before anyone could see her.

"Happy?"Asked Sally as she glared at the other members of the band,who were now done getting ready.They nodded.Sally was wearing a red tank top and her gloves were now replaced by black fingerless gloves.Sally also wore silver and black baggy jeans.(They had agreed on what they would wear just in case before they went to summer camp)Glow had on a silver and red tank top with a ocean blue skirt wtih red and silver stripes on it.Candy wore black jeans and a black and red tank top with blue and silver chains hanging off the jeans.Maei worea black skirt and a silver tank top. Sally sighed and asked"Okay...so you guys all know the first songs a disco song right?"They nodded again"Then let's go."She and the band walked out on stage.Shadow blinked when he saw Sally,she looked diffrent in those baggy jeans,yet he didn't know how.

"Okay guys!You guys ready to start the disco contest?Well who cares cause were gonna start playin anyways!"Said Sally and she began to play a disco ish toon on her gitar,with the others falling into the rythem.Soon they sounded like and authentic disco band.

"Allright!Now the contest starts so start dancing!"Declaired Eggman,taking out a notepad and pen.Shadow sighed and began to dance,suprisingly dooing a okay job.Sonic on the other hand,was being an idiot and yet he still wasn't out.After one minuet,Knuckles,Rouge,Amy,Cream,Radar,Bubbles,Cheese,Phantom,Shay,Schorch,Celestial,and Rift were out.Sally was trying hard not to laugh at Shadow and Sonic's attemps to dance eventhough she was amazed they were still in.Finnaly it was only Sonic and Crimson left,and Sally knew they would be playing the disco tune for a long time.

"Would some one just give up allready?It's getting hard to play this tune over and over"Growled Sally,as she tryed to keep her cool.

Sonic finnaly gave up and let Crimson win.When Sonic gave up,Sally and the others put down their instraments and walked off stage to relax their sore mussels.It dose hurt to play the same song over and over and over and over.

"Okay!Time to pick the loser!"Announded Eggman as he looked at his list."And the loser is...Knuckles!"Knuckels just stared at Eggman then walked off,grubling something about destoying an egg."And if you get a job early then you don't have to compete in any more competions!Okay,the next contest is a singing contest...so yeah.The loser has to help Sally with the food every meal for the rest of the summer."

"No one tole me I had kitchen duty for the whole summer!Damn it!"Muttered Sally as she walked behing stage to grab a drink from her water bottle.

"What's with you?I thought you liked cooking."Asked Bubbles as she flew onto Sally's head.

"I do...but I would also like to spend my summer vaction not having to worry about what to cook."Sighed Sally,before walking back on stage.Bubbles flew off Sally's head before anyone cold see her."What do we play now?"Whispered Sally.

"What ever the person singing wants us to play."Muttered Glow back.Sonic was the first one up.He muttered something in Sally's ear and she nodded.She whispred something in Glow's ear who repated it to the others in the band.They all nodded.Sally grinned at Sonic,still slightly suprised that he had picked to sing one of the bands songs.Sally mutterd something under her breath and began to play the song.The band quickly followed her lead.Sonic watited for a few secounds then started singing to the beat.

( Son) **Dreams...Forgotten dreams.**

**They come back to haunt you no matter what you do.**

**They can make you cry they can make you scream.**

**Then they leave with out a clue!**

**Forgotten dreams of the past.**

**Dissapreaing oh so fast.**

**They come back so suddenly!**

**They leave you so wounded.**

**Dreams don't true!**

**You just think they do!**

**Dreams don't come true!**

**Just your hopes come true!**

**Dreams are hopes!**

**Hopes are dreams!**

**Yet when they leave you..**

**YOU WANNA SCREAM!**

**(Sally's solo(sings chours))**

**(sal,son) Dreams don't true!**

**You just think they do!**

**Dreams don't come true!**

**Just your hopes come true!**

**Dreams are hopes!**

**Hopes are dreams!**

**Yet when they leave you..**

**YOU WANNA SCREAM!**

**(son) Dreams are stars.**

**You wish on them **

**but your wish never comes true**

**they leave you there,faithless.**

**Dreams...Dreams can be good**

**They can be bad.**

**Just don't give up on dreams**

**Forgotten dreams are the greatest.**

Sally blinked in surprise.They had sounded deacent for once,and with Sonic and her singing it was almost like they had been playing for all their lives.

"You planed that didn't you?"Sally asked Sonic as he walked past her.

"Yep"He replied,grinning.Sally sighed and shook her head,wishing that something exciting would happen.One by one the others came up to the stange and sang their songs untill Shadow was the only one left who hadn't gone.

"You going to go?"Asked Eggman,looking at Shadow.Shadow crossed his arms and shook his head no."Allright then,you loose!That means you have to help Sally cook!"

"Where is Sally?"Muttered Glow looking around the stage.She put down her instrament and walked back stage and rolled her eyes at what she saw.

"Damnit!"Growled Sally as she repidly hit her head on the wall.

"Sally...Stop before you kill your self or something"Said Glow,grabbing a pillow and putting it infront of Sally's head.Sally sighed in defeat and stoped pounding her head on the wall.She turned her back to the wall and leaned againts it,sighing again.

"If that idiot wanted to spend more time with me then why didn't he just ask me out...he didn't have to get kicthen duty with me.He should know that I can't let anyone see I have a lover.If they do then.."Sally trailed off as she stared at the ground.

"Come on!Just because Shadow loves you dosen't mean that he's a weakness.He can fight for himself and you know it.Now come one we mise well get something to eat now."Said Glow as she grabed her firends wrist and dragged her over to the snack bar.Candy and Maei were allready there.

"We acctualy played really well!I can't belive that we actualy did that though"Exclaimed Maei.Everyone nodded in agreement."Don't we have like 3 more things to do?"

"No...just two."Said Sally,looking at Shadow.The band grabbed their food and took it back stage and quickly finsished eating then walked back to the stage.Sally zooned out as the rest of the night went by untill it was time to sleep.

(at the end of the party)

"Okay let me go over who has what jobs:Kunckles has dishwashing duty.Shadow and Sally have cooking duty,Sonic has trash duty,Amy has equpment duty,Radar and Phantom are the life gards,Rouge,Cream,Tails,and Crimson all have entertainment duty,Scorch and Shay have campfire duty and Celestial,Rift,Rush,Max and Bubbles have other duitys that will be randomly assinged to them when they are needed.Okay then.Get a good nights sleep tonight cause tomarrow is going to be a very buissie day!"Said Eggman walking off.Sally walked off to the cabin with out a word,too tired to even think.Shadow ran after her with out glancing back at the other camp members.

"Ya know...It is obious that they are going out..."Muttered Amy,walking off twoards her cabin.The campers slowy dispersed and headed for their cabins to get a good nights sleep.No one noticed the pair of shining red eyes glaring in the direction of Sally's cabin from the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah...your askin why end the chapter here?I'll tell ya why...I have wrighters block and...this chapter is so far at least 9 pages LONG!

Sally: No wonder it takes you so long to put up these chapters...damn 9 pages?

Shadow: Wow...

Sonic: Please reveiw!

Oh yeah...if I take forever to get up the next chapter then...you can expect a loooooooooong one.


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer: Don't own anyone but Sally,Crimson,Cantis,Twaini,Bubbles and Maei.

Time for some quick apploagies and stuff.

Max:Okay dude i'm sorry...just don't kill anyone!I can blame the late nights about Max not showing up!I type my story at night so I am too tired to really think...yeah...And of corse you can have the white emerald!

Errr...Sorry if your charater didn't get any "air time"!Just don't kill me!They will be for sure in this chapter!I swear!

Sally: Oh Sonic and I will make sure of that...

Sonic: When did I get dragged into this?

Sally: When Neo said she swore!

Sonic: O...kay...

Neo: -.-' okay now...On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5!

* * *

_IN CABIN ONE!

* * *

_

Phaontom had manged to get a hold of some bug spray and was currently waging war againts the bugs.Bubbles sat on the window sill watching Phantom and the bug's war.

"Dang it!Why the heck did I get stuck in this cabin?"Growled Phantom as he sprayed the bug spay under the beds,ratting out some bugs that had been hiding under there.

"You know...We're gonna probly sleep on the roof tonight...since you are poising the air in here with that stupid spray"Muttered Bubbles as she flew onto the roof.Phantom just simply rolled his eyes before going back to spaying the spray.Bubbles sighed and lay down on the roof,closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.Phantom joined her on the roof one hour after Bubbles had gone to sleep.

* * *

_IN CABIN TWO!

* * *

_

"Any one got a scary story to tell?"Asked Amy,looking around at the other girls in the cabin.

"No"Sighed Glow,she normaly had a story to tell.

" None over here"Sighed Candy and Maei who were both sitting in their bunks.

"I thought of one earlyer but I can't rember it"Admitteded Rouge as she slipped under her covers.

"We mise well get some sleep since no one can think of anything to say..."Sighed Crimson,turing out the lights and slipping into bed.Amy lay on her bed silently wispering something about ghots' under her breath,before falling into a preaceful slumber.

* * *

_IN CABIN THREE!

* * *

_

"Now how did I get a cabin all to my self?"Wondered Celestial out loud.

"Becuase the idoit wrighting this story spaced out"Replied Rift as he walked by the door.

"Okay...It's probly the best anyways..."Muttered Celestial still a bit surpised."Hummm what if I?"Celestial began to move the beds around a little bit untill the room was to her liking then she jumped into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_IN CABIN FOUR!

* * *

_

"I say we go spy on some one!"Announced Knuckles.Tails sat there looking at Knuckles like he was a idiot.

"You idiot!First of all since Eggmans here we have to be on our gaurd and who the heck are we gonna spy on?"Growled Rift,as he walked into the cabin.Max was sitting on his bed,examinging the white chaos emerald,Tails was sitting on his bed still looking a bit freaked out,Knuckles was glaring at Rift who was glaring back.

"Tails and I could probly invet something to keep track of Eggmans movements with out him noticing,that is if Tails wants to help me."Muttered Max.He set the chaos emerlad down next to his pillow and pulled something out of his back pack and began tinkering with it.

"Well...that is a pretty good idea!Why not!"Exclaimed Tails as he dove under his covers to go to sleep."Some one shut that stupid light off or else!"Rift sighed and shut off the light as the other members of the cabin went to sleep.He sat on his bed boredly,wondering if he would ever see his other friends again.

* * *

_IN CABIN FIVE!

* * *

_

"Okay..so...I get half of the cabin and you have the other half,got it?"Asked Scorch,looking at Shay.

"Yeah yeah...Fine with me."Grumbled Shay,sitting on the window sill.She would preffer to be sitting on the roof.Sorch sighed and fell asleep quickly,happy to be away from the rest of the camp.Shay jumped down onto her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_IN CABIN SIX (A.K.A The cabin of arguements)

* * *

_

"Damn it Radar get of my bunk!"Growled Sally as she tackled Radar off her bunk.They hit the floor with a slam and instaly began to wrestel.There was bitting,kicking,punching and tons of scratching going on.Shadow was trying to get Sally and Radar away from eachother while Sonic just sat on his bed and stared.

"Why the hell do you even want to fight me for a bed?Do you want me to look stupid when they ask for the reason I killed you?"Growled Radar,hissing in pain as Sally bit down hard on Radar's ear in reply.Radar kicked Sally into a wall and was about to acttack her again when Sonic finnaly got annoyed and ended up tackling Radar and pinning him to the ground.Shadow binked and walked over to Sally and whispered in her ear.

"What?What do you me-"Sally was cut short by Shadow placing his hand over her mouth.He whispered something in her ear again and finnaly Sally gave in."Fine"She growled,walking over to her bed and quickly grabbing her stuff and tossing it over to Shadow's bunk while Shado moved his stuff down to the bottem bunk.

"Happy?"Growled Shadow as he glared at Radar."You get Sally's bunk and she get's mine!"Sonic let Radar up and watched him,ready to tackle him agian if he tried anything.Radar simply growled and climbed into his bed.Sally sighed and climbed into her bed,almost instanly falling asleep.Sonic and Shadow both fell asleep quickly well actualy only Sonic did.Shadow lay in bed,trying to fall asleep.Finnaly he fell asleep although some time in the night Shadow found himself in Sally's bunk,with Sally sleeping peacefuly next to him.Not caring how it happen yet very happy about the situation,Shadow fell asleep with Sally in his arms and for once Cantis didn't inttrupt Sally's dreams.Cantis snicked quietly to her self as she watched Sally and Shadow sleep.

"Those two make a good couple"Muttered Cantis before she flew off to go hunt some else.

* * *

_IN THE MAIN OFFICE

* * *

_

"So you will turn some members of the camp into vampires if everything goes accouording to plan right?"Asked a egg shaped firgure.The other figure nodded."Good...then start with the girls...go after Crimson who we will use for bait and then we will lure Sally in who we will use fore bait to get Shadow.Once we have those three,the rest of camp will soon follow them.MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"My god...that idiot"Muttered Rush as he got done listening to Eggman rant and rave about his new plan."Looks like I've got some news for the others"He muttered,walking back to Bubbles,Phantoms and his cabin.

* * *

Okay yeah...twitch I am tired...It's 1:59 am here...Need caffene...falls asleep

Sally: o.O WTF?

Shadow: o.o'

Sonic: -faints-

Amy: -grabs Sonic and runs off- MINE!

Rush: Why am I here?

Shay: Yeah why are we here?

Sally: o.O WTF?

Shadow: Ask Neo when she wakes up...Okay yeah...next chapter will probly be short too...Neo has wrighers block...yeah...Chapter Six: Eggy's plot revealed and Sally caught?

Neo: Wtf?Where did you think of that?falls back asleep

Shadow: Reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

Neo: WHOOOOOOOOOT!-runs around like an idoit-Thanks for the coffee guys!WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Oh and Turbotails belongs to well himself!

Sally: o.O Not good...

Sonic: Oh god no!

Shadow: Neo owns only Sally,Twaini,Cantis,Maei,and Crimson and Bubbles.

Turbo Tails

Species: Fox  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16

Older twin brother to Tails. Looks exactly like Tails, except for his tails. Due to a genetic mutation, he has bat-like wings intead of twin tails (they must have had pretty messed up parents). Knows how to use Chaos Control. Is generally a nice fox but can get a little wild under pressure. Doesn't like to be the center of attention. Really, really, really big bitch in the morning. Good swimmer. Has a vast knowledge of many different areas but not quite as much as his brother and has the ability to control air and water flows and currents. Overall, he's a very carefree fox but can be selfish without knowing it.

* * *

Chapter six: Captured?

Sally and Shadow were both still asleep when Sonic and Radar both got up.Shadow shifted slightly and pulled Sally closer to him,still asleep.Sonic rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked over to Sally's bunk,nearly fainting at what he saw.Radar walked over and glanced at them before walking out side and cracking up.Eggman who had though it was a good idea to make sure no one killed eachother last night,entered the cabin and glanced at Sonic who pointed at Sally and Shadow,nearly cracking up.Eggman blinked then shook his head before walking out the door to wake up the other cabins.Sonic shook his head as well and quickly got ready,trying to think how to wake them up.

"Shadow...Shadow...Shadow wake up you idiot!"Growled Sonic as he began to try and wake Shadow up.He wanted breakfast and only Shadow and Sally were aloud to make it.

"Why not try something like pouring water on his head o-"Radar was intrupted by Crimson who came bolting though the door with Bubbles,Glow,Candy, and Maei following her.

"So Eggy wasn't lying.."Muttered Crimson looking at the two sleeping hedghogs.

"What tha?"Muttered Sally as she woke up a little."GET OUT!OUT OUT OUT!"She yelled as soon as she saw the crowd of people in the cabin.Even Sonic and Radar ran out,both knowing not to mess with Sally when she just woke up.Only Shadow stayed there,seeing at he was still asleep."Did I?"Wondered Sally,looking at Shadow.

"What's with all the yelling?"Asked Shadow tiredly as he woke up and sat up in bed.

"We attracted a crowd some how.."Muttered Sally,looking at him.

"Oh...there's something I want to ask you Sal..."Stated Shadow,looking at Sally.Sally,who knew exactly what Shadow was going to ask gave her answer in the form of a quick yet loving kiss.Shadow, not expecting this type of answer stiffened up with shock.Sally quickly broke off from the kiss and glared in the direction of the door,startling both Radar and Sonic who stood there.Shadow stood there but followed Sally's gaze and snapped out of his state of shock when he saw Sonic and Radar.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"Grolwed Sally,her words as cold as the coldest planet times 1000.Radar's eyes widened in shock before he bolted off,not wanting to be around when Sally lost her temper even more."And I MEAN it Sonic"Hissed Sally as she walked into the bathroom,coming out a few secounds later with her quills 'spiked' and heading for the kitchen.Shadow followed her quietly,his mind buzzing with confusion.

"Whao..."Muttered Shadow,finnaly saying something after the kiss.

"We can't let anyone know our secret,got it?"asked Sally,as she unlocked the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah yeah...I know..."Sighed Shadow as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the aprons,tossing one to Sally.Sally caught the apron and put it on,glancing at the clock.

"We have a half and hour to get everything ready.Think we can do it?"Asked Sally.

"What do yout think?"Replied Shadow,grinning as he took out the pancake mix and a pan.Immeadly Sally and Shadow started to get every thing togther and again 5 minuets before breakfast,they were ready.

"Good job,you can eat now instead of waiting."Stated Twaini as he grabbed a plate and began to grab his food.Sally glared at Twaini,her eyes seeming to say 'I know what you are' before she stalked off somewhere.Shadow sighed and grabbed a bowl of

cereal,sitting down at a tabel.

"Damn it Cantis!Wft was the reason for taking over my body back there?"Snarled Sally.

"You felt it too!There's something about him that isn't right!If anyone's gonna kill ya it's gonna be me!"Replied Cantis.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"Sighed Sally as she used the keys to unlock the supply shed that held the expert bows.She grabbed the bow that looked like her old bow and grabbed a quiver full of arrows.She sighed and locked up the shed and closed the connection with her and Cantis when the ghost didn't reply.She walked out to the target range and picked some targets that were pretty much in the forest.Grinning slightly she reached inside her quivver and pulled out three arrows and strung them all at the same time,and fouced on something byeond the targets,pulled back on the string and relased the arrows with a 'twing'.

"OUCH!SALLY!"Growled the figure beyound the targets.

"Well Rush,ya shouldn't have been behind the targets!You know my aim is horrid!"Joked Sally as she watched Rush try to work and arrow of his quills.

"Your getting beat by a stick..."Stated Shay,as Rush failed and failed again trying to get the arrow out of his quills.Sally finnaly collasped on the ground while still growled andgerly and glared at Sally.

"Rush...Your an idiot"Sighed TurboTails as he took the arrow out of Rush's quills.

"Thanks "Growled Rush while glaring at Sally.Finnaly Rush lost his temper and kicked Sally,hoping she would shut up.

"OUCH! What the heck was that for?"Growled Sally as she got to her feet and finished laughing.

"It was to stop you from laughing at me!It was getting on my nerves!"Growled Rush.

"Well it was funny and it's not my fauly you don't have a sence of humor!"Hissed Sally.

"Why you little!I'll show you no sence of humor!"Snarled Rush as he tackled Sally to the ground.Sally kicked Rush away from her and jumped back up to her feet,ready for an growled something under his breath and jumped back up to his feet again,only to be held back by Shay while Sally was held back by Turbo Tails.

"Cool it you two!You can kill eachother when we get back!Now quit fighting!"Growled Shay.

"Fine!"Snapped Sally as she broke away from T.t's grip and stalked off,grabbing the Bow and quivver on the way.Shay let go of Rush,who glared at Sally as she stalked off.

"Bitch"Growled Rush under his breath as he walked off back twoards camp.

"Damn it!Where the hell is it?"Growled Sally as she walked deeper into the forest,looking for soemthing.She looked aorund then sighed and walked back twoards camp."Man...I can't belive they tore it down...Stupid idiots."She reached the storage shed and blinked when she found Eggman there,trying to open the door.

"Open Damn it!Why won't this stupid key work!"Growled Eggman as he tryed yet again to gain acess to the shed.

"Move over tubby...I've got a key."Growled Sally as she pushed Eggman out of the way and unlocked the door.

"What?Who gave you that key?"Asked Eggman as he watched Sally unlock the door.

"Twaini gave me this key since it was part of my 'punishment',I do belive it's a key to get into anyplace on the camp so yeah.."Replied Sally as she walked out of the door after putting away the bows and quiver.Eggman blinked and sighed before entering the shed and shuting the door behind him.He opened a secret part of the wall that revealed a small number pad.Eggman punched in a few numbers and stepped back as the wall went back into place and a trap door revealed it's self.He lowered himself down and walked down a few flights of stairs before walking into a small lab.He walked though the lab and entered another room.This one had a large computer along with chairs and tables.There were also some microchip looking things sitting on part of the computer.Twaini sat in the computer chair,staring boredly at the screen.

"Well?Are they done yet?"Snapped Eggman impaitenly.

"Well half of them are done...the half of them being the love chips.The shock chips are still being shock formatted along with their voltage meter being fill and programed to shock when commaned to.The shock chips should be ready in two hours...In other words...ready in time for the fire works.The two special chips are both ready though doctor,and so is their seprate remote.I could...place them now."Stated Twaini.

"No!Wait untill it's a little darker then go into your vampire form and use your stelth to place the special chips on their owners.Keep the special chip remote in your pocket for tomarrow.Once you place the special chips,come to me to get the others."Stated Eggman as he tossed the S.remote to Twaini who caught it and put it in his pocket.Twaini nodded and went back to blankly staring at the screen.

"Shouln't you go find Sally and Shadow and tell them to make a barbie Q dinner for us tonight?"Asked Twaini.

"No need.I allready did!"Stated Eggman."Although I should make sure Sonic hasn't annoyyed them to death with his begging to let him cook his own food."He walked out of the small base and reappred in the shed.Closing the trap door Eggman,got up and walked out side to find Sally and Shadow.Eggman heard them before he saw them.

"HELL NO SONIC!I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU COOK AGAIN!LAST TIME YOU DID YOU BURNT MY HOUSE DOWN!"Screamed Sally.

"Aww why not?Can I plea-" "WHEN I SAY FUCKIN NO I MEAN FUCKIN NO!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING!"Growled Shadow,coming so close not to just kill Sonic then and there.

"How's the food going?"Asked Eggman as he came into veiw.

"Good..."Replied Sally,as she glared at Sonic.

"We could probly get more done if Sonic and Sally wouldn't argue anymore"Snapped Shadow.Sally shot him a aplogetic look.

"Sonic...Here comes Amy!"Stated Eggman as Amy came into veiw.In an instant,Sonic was gone.

"Thank you!"Sighed Sally as she went back to cooking.

"That way"Shadow pointed to the way Sonic went and Amy raced off to find her blue hero.

"Have the food ready in 1 1/2 hours."Stated Eggman before he walked off.Sally rolled her eyes behind Eggman's back and did and invisable impression of him.

(To the rest of the camp!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!err... yeah...Sorry...on with the story!)

"You guy's I have to tell you something!"Stated Rush as soon as basicly the whole camp was crowded at the bulletion board.

"Well what is it?We had other stuff to do!"Growled Rouge as she glared at Rush.

"You know how Eggy never gives up right?He allways has to try and kill Sonic,or Shadow?"The group nodded."Well I've found out his newest plan,and it's big!"

"Well tell us!"Growled Crimson.

"He's going to lure Crimson into a trap,then use her as bait to get Sally,and use Sally as bait to get Shadow!Then once he has those three,he's going to some how turn them into vampires and then use them to turn the rest of the camp into vampires."Stated Rush.

"You expect us to belive that?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"the whole group minus Rush,Sonic,and Crimson began to go into hysterics.

"You guys!YOU GUYS!Just because it's sounds funny dosen't mean it's fake!After all!This is Eggman we're talking about here!The one crazy enough to build a robot copy of AMY!For Pete's sakes!Come on!This dose sound a bit like Eggman."Replied Sonic.

"Yeah!And who knows?Some how his plan may actually work!"Snarled Crimson.The group stoped laughing and looked at them.

"Now that you think about it..."Sighed Tails.

"It dose sound like Egghead" Finished Turbo Tails.

"He has to have a base here then!"Announced Max.

"Ya think?"Growled Shay.

"Let's find it and trash it!"Scorch was grining evily.

"No!If we trash his base,it will actract G.U.N. and you know it!They've been scouting the area around here alot!I saw a bot of theirs on the bus ride here.If they see more smoke than jsut a camp fire or the fire works tonight then their going to come to investagate.I don't know about some of you but I can't be captured by G.U.N again!"Growled Celestial.

"She's right.Sally and I can't afford to be caputred again!I would be killed on the spot or at least captured if G.U.N found me.The same goes for Sally."Stated Maei.

"G.U.N would come up with a crazy reason to get me"Sighed Sonic.

"Same here..."Sighed Crimson.

"If we tried to protect you guys as well they would kill us!I've seen their data base.Sonic,Celestial,Sally,Crimson,Maei,Shadow,and Rift all have huge bountys on their heads!The biggest were Sally and Shadow's and both we're way over 4 billion dollars!It also said in there that if anyone helped the wanted ones then they would be killed on sight,no and's if's or but's about it.Some of you also might be wanted as well.I had to get out before they found me."Sighed Rouge.

"Over 4 billion dollars for Sally?Sure I can understand that amount for Shadow,maybe Sonic but Sally?How the hell did she do that?"Asked Radar,completly astouned.

"Do you really want to know?"Asked Glow.

"Trust us...It's very unplesaint"Added Candy.

"Oh!HI Glow!Didn't think you'd be here!"Stated Turbo Tails,looking at his little sister.

"HI Big Bro!"Replied Glow,smiling.

"Okay hurray for the family reunion but I for one would like to know how Sally and Shadow got 4 billion dollars on their heads!"Growled Phantom.

"Bubbles will have to tell you from the start"Sighed Glow.

"Hold up!How long ago is this?"Asked Amy,looking at Bubbles.

"Err like 2 months after Ark...Why?"Asked Bubbles.

"It just gives us a good idea of what to expect"Replied Knuckles.

"Oh...I understand that.Replied Bubbles.

"You guys!Get to the grill and grab your food before Eggy get's all of it!"Said Sally as she steped out of the bushes and looked at the group.She ran off twoards her cabin and left some of the group wondering how much she heard.

"I think she heard enough...to know what we were talking about.."Sighed Crimson as she walked off twoards the grill,Sonic and Bubbles following her.

"I don't think she heard any of it.The look in her eyes told me that."Stated Bubbles.

"I agree with the annoying chao for once."Replied Sonic.

"Thank you!"Bubbles was grinning like she was proud to be a annoyying chao.Both Crimson and Sonic sweat dropped.

"You Bubbles,are the oddest chao I have ever met."Stated Sonic.

"Hey!I'm not odd!I'm just annoying!"Replied Bubbles.

"Sure you are"Muttered Crimson.

"Damn...they went all out.."Stated Sonic as they reached the food.Anytype of food you could think of that involed barbie Q's and some that you probly wouldn't think of.The rest of the groups jaws dropped to the ground when they saw the food.Instantly they were all fighting over the food,and some of them were glad for their skills.Amy,was currently hitting anyone who tried to get at the plate of ribs that she had stolen.Knuckles was fighting with Candy over a steak,while Rouge,Tails,TurboTails,Glow,and Celestial were all in the air,waiting for the others to calm down.Sonic and Crimson were sitting away from the others,both eating away at the plates of food they had grabbed.They were both glad for their speed and reflexes right at that moment.Phantom,Max,and Radar had all decided to skip dinner and had wondered off somewhere.Everyone else were fighting over the rest of the food.Sonic noticed Shadow and Sally heading over their way.Sally was growling something under her breath and Shadow looked a little angry.

"What got you two all mad?"Asked Crimson.

"Eggman is making me and you Crimson light off the fire works tonight!We can't watch them!We have to keep lighting them untill their done!Then we have to clean everything up!I've see the fireworks!Every type he got are kinds that we have to throw!So that means we are gonna be up a long time!"Growled Sally.

"Oh joy...I would rather drown than light those fire works.He's gonna make me over-heat from using my powers that much!How fricken perfect!"Growled Crimson.

"So all you two are going to do tonight are Light,throw,light,throw,light,throw,light,throw untill all are done then you have to clean everything up!No pausing in between fire works and watching?Dang...what did you two do?"Asked Sonic.

"Shut it!"Growled Shadow as he and Sally sat on the grass,and began to tear at their food.

"HEY!How come you have some chilli dogs and I don't?"Exclaimed Sonic,looking at Sally's plate.She shot him a glare that obiously said "If you don't shut up I will personaly rip out your vocal cords and what ever else gets in my way".Sonic shrank back and went back to eating quietly.One by one the group began to wonder off somewhere after finishing their meals.Shadow and Sally both got up and wandered off somewhere after they set their dishes in the pile for Knuckles to clean.

(Fire works time!YAY!)

Sally growled angerly as she and Crimson followed Twaini to the spot where they would do the fireworks.She and Crimson had been walking for at least 1 1/2 hours and they still hadn't reached the spot.

"Are we there yet?"Hissed Sally angerly,looking up from the ground and noticing that Twaini was missing.

"Great now we're lost!DAMN IT!"Growled Crimson,who had also been looking at the ground as she looked up.Sally slapped the back of he rneck when she felt something prick it sorta like a bug bite but a bit painfuler.Crimson did the same right after Sally.

"WTF!Hissed the girls.

"You two didn't get lost...oh no.I lead you to your own trap.This is where you wish you stayed at home!Becuase you have both now signed up for the eggman empire weither you like it or not!"Replied the now vampire form of Twaini.

"I knew it!Cantis knew it!Damn it!Why the hell didn't I listen!"Hissed Sally.

"Ha yeah right?Join Eggbutt's empire?How you gonna force us anyways?It's not like we would join by our own will!"Replied Crimson.

"You will in time girl!Untill then I've got this!"While he said that Twaini pulled out the remote Eggman had given him and pressed the button.Instaly both Crimson and Sally felt a searing pain in the back of their necks,that knocked Crimson out instaly.Sally fell to her hands and knees, despertly fighting to stay awake."Still awake eh?Fine then!"Growled Twaini as he walked twoards Sally.

"I'm subborn,I'm twice as stubborn as Sonic!I don't give up!"She hissed between her teeth."Cantis!I need your help!If you wanna use me then you gotta help me stay alive!Take over my body and use the chaos flare then get out of there and switch back to me,I'll have enough enery to use my lasy resort!"thought Sally.

"Okay...But i'm only doing this so I can use you later!"Replied Cantis.She switched places with Sally and knocked the remote out of Twaini's hand.

"Chaos flare!"Yelled Sally/Cantis as they took out Sally's chaos emerald and closed their eyes.The emerlad lit up and launched a blinding light flare before going back to normal and giving Cantis a moment to run off.Cantis dashed off but not far enough.Sally switched places with Cantis again then skidded on the ground a few feet as her legs gave out.

"DAMN GIRL!"Yelled Twaini.His vision was spotty and he had to wait for it to clear.He found the remote just as his vision returned to normal.He pressed the button just as Sally finished using her last resort.

"Find Shadow,he will know what this means.I know you can do this!CHAOS DISTRESS!"Yelled Sally as she used her last resort**.(A/N: When she uses Chaos distress then the chaos emerlad becomes sorta like a person.She has to give it directions or else it won't work.It's her last resort when she knows her life is in danger.She and Shadow are the only ones who know how to use it.Well at least I think...)**

"Bitch!"Growled Twaini as he slung Crimson over his sholder and set off to find Sally.He walked for a bit then came across Sally.She was laying face down on the ground.He pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it."Doctor,I've got the girls.We can start the plan now."

"Good!But does Sally have her chaos emerald?It's very important!"Replied Eggman.

"No,but I heard her yell something and I saw a streak heading for the camp.If i'm right,she sent her chaos emerald to Shadow.Looks like we don't have to worry about them not knowing that we have the girls."Stated Twaini.

"Fine!Bring them back to the prison cells.I don't care what you do with them but I want to see them bloody!It will work better as a threat and dosen't that also help when you want to turn them into vampires?"Replied Eggman.

A grin spread across Twaini's face before he replied."Your right that dose help...and it's fun to beat the prisoners!"He pulled out a chaos emerlad and warped back to the prision cells.

(Back at the camp)

"Where's the fire works?"Whined Sonic for at least the 50 millionth time.

"For the last time.SHUT UP!"Yelled Bubbles angerly.

"Hey what's that?"Asked Maei as she pointed to the chaos emerald that was flying twoards Shadow.Shadow grabbed the chaos emerald and gasped in suprise.It was Sally's emerald!

"You guys...Sally's been caught.She only does this when something bad happens."Stated Shadow.

"That mean's that Eggman has started his plan..."Replied Rush.

"What plan?"Asked Shadow.

"I'll tell you."Sighed Rush as he began to explan what he had heard.

* * *

Yes I know,crappy spot to stop!I have wrighters block and my mom is kicking me off.I can't think of anything else either.Very important news.

_**I'm going on vaction for three weekish!No computer unless I get lucky!Yeah I know...The horror.I will be back on the 28 th of july!I'm not joking!Okay yeah...gonna get bored...See ya when I get back!**_

Sonic: At least she isn't forcing me to go with her.

Shadow:She's forcing me Sally and a few others to go...yay...

Rush: Sony...SAVE ME!

Shay: Don't you dare neo!

Neo: Grrrrrrrrrrrr!I hate wrighters block and stupid vactions with no computer.

Sally: Damn it Neo!Why the hell?Any ways...**_R_ _n_ _R!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back from my stupid no internet long vactionPARTY OVER HERE WHOOOT WHOOOT!Okay..yeah...they last chapter was confusing I know.Mainly because of wrighters block...witch is still haunting me.x.x'So this chapter will be short...maybe..I don't really know...yeah...I own only Sally,Crimson,Bubbles,Cantis,Maei,and Twaini...no one else.

"..."-talking

_"..."Redular thinking_

_**"..."Annoying voices that are in peoples heads**_

* * *

Pain...yep just pain.That's all Sally and Crimson felt after they woke up.Apparently while they had been out,they had been chained to a wall and beaten sevearly.So...Of course they would feel pain,who wouldn't?Well...mabye not a zombie...but anyways...errr yeah.

"Damn it...Sally!Sally are you awake!Sally wake up"Growled Crimson angerly as she glared at Sally.This was not the time to be sleeping.She tested the chains that held her to the wall and was pleased to find that they were actulty very weak."Ha!Eggman must think we're as weak as Amy.Big mistake"Muttered Crimson as she ignored her pain and began to stuggle againt's the chains.

"Cool it."Snarled Sally as she opened one eye and looked at Crimson.

"Why should I?At least I'm trying to get out of here!"Snarled Crimson in reply.Sally and Crimson glared angerly at eachother before Sally finnaly replied.

"Just to let you know...I'm trying to see if I can tap into my chaos's emeralds power from here.Or If that fails then I'm going to see if I can tap in to the small amout of chaos power I still have,and hopefuly get us outta here!"Replied Sally,angerly."If you don't keep it down then I'll never be able to focus!"(A/N:Anyone who has been in contact with a chaos emerald had a small amount of chaos power.The longer you have a chaos emerald with your the more power you have.It's sorta like taking money out of your bank account...you only have a limted supply though)

"Well sorry!But we should be able to break out of these chains easy!"Replied Crimson.

"Then what are we gonna do after that?If you didn't notice we're in no condtion to fight,and we probly won't get out of here with out a fight!"Snarled Sally.Crimson was about to snap back at Sally but Twaini and Dr.EggbuttCoughHackCoughI mean Dr.Eggman both entered the room.

So...you two are awake...enjoying the pain?"Sneered Twaini.

"Shut up Bastard"Growled Crimson.Sally sighed and closed her eyes again,hoping to prepare for the pain that was soon to come.

"So...you still have spunk eh?Fine,let's see how long that lasts!"Growled Eggman.He glanced at Twaini and nodded.

"Let's see how long you stay that way!"Challnged Twaini.He pulled out a wip and grinned evily while Eggman pulled up a chair to watch the show.He lashed the whip out at Sally,who had been expecting this,and blinked in disbelife as the whip lashed across her left arm with out her reacting at all.His thoughts were intruped as a searing pain lashed though his own arm,like it had been him who had been hit.

"Care to try that again?"Asked Sally cockily.Twaini snarled angerly and repeadly whiped Sally,reciving a pain in his left arm eveytime he hit Sally's left arm.Finnaly,after getting bored with Sally,he moved over to Crimson.He took his anger out on Crimson,which resulted in her being beat twice as hard.Sally winced in simpithy,knowing that it was very painful considering the small almost invsiable thorns on the whip.Finaly after 2 hours of pain,Twaini left.

"See you tomarrow girls"Growled Eggman evily,pressing the button on the specail remote as he walked out.Sally winced as a fresh wave of pain washed over her.

"Damn you to hell Eggman"Hissed Sally.A sudden thought jumped into her head_.**"What if I did join the Eggman empire?I'm sure the pain would stop...and being evil isn't that bad.It dose have it's perks..."**_

_"HELL NO!I was evil once and I'm not going back there.It's not worth it to be evil!"_

_**"But think about it...world domanation...killing the ones you hate...blowing things up...no more pain.You could clense the world of anything impure with the power you would gain...The respect you would earn...No more G.U.N huting you...No more worrying about your enimies."**_

_"Hum...Maybe..."_Sally left off there as a sudden plan formed in her mind."_I'll join..."_The girl though quietly

Next to her Crimson was having the same thoughts.Or...at least dealing with something involing the empire.

_**"Join the eggman empire!"**_

_"NO WAY!"_

_"**Awwwww...but Sally's joining!"**_

_"Say what!"_

_**"Yeah!She just said that she'll join!"**_

_"You gotta be kiddin' me..."_

_**"No trick!Ask her your self...now I shall leave you alone!"**_

_"Errr...okay...good.."_

_**"JOIN THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!"**_

_"Will you shut up?"_

_**"Sorry..."**_

_"That's better!Now to ask Sally..."_

"Errr...Sally?"Asked Crimson,glancing over at Sally.

"What?"She replied.

"Are you really...joining them?"

"Yeah...after all...there's no choice is there.One way or another we're gonna end up working for Eggman...This way teh pain will stop sooner..."She glanced over at Crimson,her eyes bright and seeming to say that she has a plan.

"You are an insane idiot..."Sighed Crimson,as she looked away.

"Why than- HEY!"Growled Sally as she glared at Crimson.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Where ever Max is... $$$$$$$$$$$$

"Ah ha!I knew it would work!"Exclaimed Max triumpetly.Earlyer that day,he and Tails had finished constucting the spydrone and had sent it out,to follow Eggman.And boy...was that a good idea.He ended up getting footage of what had happened to Sally and Crimson and also had gotten data on the chips that Eggman had been making.Now he was glad that they had thought that up._"Wait...I have to show this to just the right person or else somethin will go wrong.If I show it to Shadow,he'll just run off trying to save Sally and Crismon but mainly Sally,the same goes for Sonic...Who do I show it to!"_He wondered angerly.

* * *

Odd place to stop I know...No idea what else to type but yes the next chapter will be with the rest of the camp!

Post any questions you have from last chapter in your reviews and I shall answer them.Yes I still have wrighters block!

Sally: I hate this...

Shadow: I hate neo for what she did to you!

Sally: Shadow!Shut your yap!-blushes-

Sonic: Sally and Shadow sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Sally: -eye twitches- Oh you better run little brother or else!

Sonic: errr REVEIW please!-Runs off-

Sally: -chases-


	8. AN

Okay don't kill me for this but I have wrighters block and I can't get rid of it...I'm gonna put this fic on hold so I can hopefuly get rid of my wrighters block by making up a completly odd story.then if my plan works out I will be able to think a new chapter!YAY...DON"T KILL ME!

Saith-chan


	9. Chapter 8

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!I'M ALIVE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-hides behind her huge baricade- DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-looks around for angry readers-

Sally: Damn it! She's back!Gah...someone shoot me now.-walks out muttering something about stupid authoresses who go off and leave stories hanging for a few years-

Neo:-smirks- I just did that to tick you guys off and finish up the school year. My teachers hated me this year...-sigh- I failed half the year just because I said that a teachers reasoning didn't make sence. It was true though! That bitch didn't have any proof that a friend of mine started a fight,simply because she was absent that day!

Shadow:-walks in,takes one look at neo and turns around and walks out.-

Neo:???-ish confuzzled- What did I do? Oh and I can't find my list of charaters I used,so if I forget your charater,please tell me!And I'll update Fear Factor with the Sonic gang soon,I have the next chapters on my laptop,but my laptop is out of comission right now...-sighs-

Disclaimer: I only own Sally,Crimson,Bubbles,Radar,and Maei.The other charaters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Max growled angerly and looked around for Tails,Phantom,or Turbo Tails.Those three were the only three he was going to trust with the info he had. Anyone else would go rushing off to save them,or in Rouge's case,go and blab everything to the others,or they would just stay there like Radar probly would.He sighed in relife when he saw the three standing away from the over,Max managed to catch the last part of their conversation.

"..you really think that we can find them?"Turbo was saying,looking at Tails with a skeptical look.

"Yes! Max and I made something that would track Eggman's movements,so we should have proof!" The young fox exclaimed happily.Max decided this was the time to speak up before someone else heard.

"Yes we have the footage that proves Eggman did this,but keep it down! if the wrong person hears this,things are going to get out of hand!Come back to my cabin,I want you guys to see the footage."Max stated quietly.The group turned to him and Tails blinked.

"You've seen it?"He asked,reffering to the footage.

"Yes."Max replied,beckoning with his hand for the others to follow him.The three nodded and followed Max.

"That bastard...I didn't expect him to do this!" Phantom hissed angerly.After reviewing the footage and looking at the data,everyone,escluding Max,was pised off and glaring at something random.

"Well what are we going to do?"Max asked after a few minuets of silence.

"I say we storm in,get Sally and Crimson,kick Eggman's and that Traitor's asses and then leave."Turbo growled.Max sighed.He really had expected this.

"One problem,if we storm in,some how we are going to attract the attention of G.U.N.So we need a plan.Anyone got an idea?"Max stated.

"What if we tell the others,restrain anyone who tries to storm in,calm them down, then create a distraction while a group sneaks in,releases Sally and Crimson,then get those two back up here and we deal with Eggman and Twaini?"Phantom suggested.Everyone thought about it for a moment.That was a good plan.

"That is a really good plan..."Tails said,stating the obivious."There are a few details to iron out,but yeah that is a really good plan! So...who's gonna be in what group?"

"Hm...How about this..." Turbo began to explain who was in what group and why, the others listening intently.

* * *

"Why the fuck are we here?" Shadow growled angerly, glaring at Tails. The whole camp besides Radar,Twaini and Eggman were all assembled in the cafiteria for a meeting, that Shadow considered a big waste of time. He could be spending this time scearching for Sally, not sitting around at a stupid meeting.

"Simple, we've found Sally and Crimson, and have come up with a plan to get them back." In an instant both Sonic and Shadow jumped up, shouting the same thing.

"THEN WHERE ARE THEY?!?" They demanded.

" We aren't going to tell you untill you hear us out and agree to our plan. We can easily leave you two out of the plan if we wanted." Max stated calmly. Both groumbled angerly and sat down, waiting for the plan to be reviled.

"Basicly we are going to have 4 groups. One group will actualy get the girls, another shall be back up, one shall be the distraction, and the last shall stay here just in case. Shadow, Knuckles, Phantom and Turbo shall be in the group that grabs the girls, Sonic,Rouge, Amy and Tails shall be the back up, Cream, Candy, Meai and Glow shall be the distraction and everyone else shall stay here. Any questions?" No one spoke up so Max figured there were none. "Good. Now...you will all recive a copy of hte plans, and we shall move out at dawn!" Max struck a dramatic pose casuing many to sweatdrop. The plans were handed out and everyone either studied them or tried to get some sleep, knowing they would need it tomarrow.

* * *

Short chapter, so sue me. Before you ask...I kinda had major writers block with this. I would type a sentnce and then boom! I couldn't think of what else to type. So yeah. The same sorta happened with Fear Factor with the Sonic Gang but now I have gotten my inspriation back! You guys just have to remind me to update...'

Sally: I don't know why I should say this but... R&R


End file.
